dylans journal
by madly giggling
Summary: Ok so i was going through Dylan things and i found his journal. I decided to post it on fanfiction. ssssssoooooooooooo...please read this
1. Chapter 1

**heyyyy this is kai and guess what!? I kidnaped Dylan ! yes the one and only Dylan from maximum ride:)**

**anyway I was searching through his stuff and found his journal so we are now posting it hehehe**

**ok now Dylan say the disclaimer**

**Dylan :what?**

**me : disclaimer **

**Dylan :oh yeah ,4eva beautiful does not own maximum ride**

entry one

this is kai's notebook but I am using it .

ok so things I have found out about kai,

she is crazy

she is book obsessed

she loves chocolate

she is very possessive of her books/notebooks

she hates makeup

that's about it

kai lent me the computer and I found where fang went

these people have gone crazy

-Dylan


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so this is Dylan and it took me forever to get into kai's account**

**if only nudge were here:( but kai is currently watching H2O so i am updating this for her...**

**now because i have to say it..4eva beautiful does not own maximum ride**

entry two

kai has made me read Percy Jackson and is making me listen to Justin Bieber until i read them all . i also found out that i have a book made about me :)[ok ok no need to hit me] kai has just told me that it is mostly about max and that most people actually hate me and i just want to say that i cant help how i feel and i am sorry about almost killing fang .

-dylan


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai is very mad at me so now i have to write this on my own  
**

**4eva beautiful does not own**

entry 3

The reason Kai is mad at me is because I dumped water on her head hears the story.

Mum and dad were taking us to the movie theaters and while we were thinking about what movies to see mum noticed that Kai was missing so she sent yours truly to get her up. I go went down the hall to the girls room and Kai is asleep ,I shake her and threaten her but she doesn't wake up so I dump a bucket of water on her .She got changed and into the living room and we went and saw Despicable me 2 . While we were there I made the mistake of saying that the Percy Jackson movie trailer was cool ,and almost got my head ripped off . Then i made the mistake of trying to take some of Kai's gummy bears and she almost took my hand off . After words my mum was still watching her movie so we took pictures in the photo booth and I used up all her money at the photo booth and arcade so now Kai's broke . When Kai was showering I walked in on her and now she is planning my death.

Dylan


	4. Chapter 4

entry 4

here we are waiting to get on our cruise ship. we had to get up at the ungodly hour of 5, when we got to the airport we had to go through security, they waved a stick in front of us and we had to go through sensors . Kai told me that they could see everything through the sensors, so I was surprised when nobody called out my wings. we got our bags checked but i will not bore you with details. we were all tired so we went to Starbucks mum and dad must have been _really _tired because they let Kai have a mocha . when we were waiting to board the plane Ian (the 2-year-old) wanted to watch the planes land that's when I started panicking .those things were so tiny. Kai and Will (13-year-old) had to drag me on the plane . Kai held me down while Will buckled my seat belt and they sat down . The seating was like this Kai was by the window me in the middle and Will on the other side, in front of us was mum Ian and Mackenzie(7-year-old) ,and behind us was dad and some middle-aged couple. Kai gave me some sleep stuff and I was out like a light. When I woke up we were in Florida, we got a taxi who did not look happy about transporting 7 people and 7 suitcases to the boarding place. There we had to go through more sensors ,and we all got our boarding pass/room key/name tag. Kai said that we have to have them or else when we are in Belize, Cozumel, and Roatan then we have to have them or else we can't leave . Kai just told me that we have to board the ship now so .. more updates later today or tomorrow.

-Dylan


	5. Chapter 5

**4eva does not own**

entry 5

Today Kai had to get a filling in her tooth and yours truly had to drive her, Will, Mackenzie, and Ian to the dentist.

Then Kai had to get laughing gas because she was freaking out, and came out loopy.

She said that her mouth tasted like a dirty sock. i guess that i will find out next week I have a appointment to get a filling.

-Dylan


	6. RIP Talia Castellano

**authors note**

**this authors note is just to say R.I.P to Talia Castellano **

**she was a beautiful girl who has inspired me so much. now she has swam to a better place.**

**i have watched all of her videos and it makes me so sad that she lost the fight with cancer. **

**i love how she was so upbeat about everything,and wasn't afraid of what was to come.**

**if i could send her a letter this is what i would say.**

_**Dear Talia,**_

_**you were so brave.**_

_**you put up a fight till the end.**_

_**you made so many girls feel beautiful about themselves.**_

_**you are a true inspration to millions of girls around the globe.**_

_**you will be missed by billions**_

_**R.I.P.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**wowee it has been a while my dear readers.****now Dylan would you please tell them how i got kicked out of walmart!?  
**

**dylan :yes i will ,my dear sister**

**me:it was your fault anyway**

**dylan: how was this _my_ fault?!**

**4eva beautiful does not own**

* * *

kai is a bit angry at me for getting her kicked out of walmart. you see what happened is that i wanted to look at hunting supplies.

while we where there Kai's friend holly came. so the girls being the girls they are started screaming over seeing there crushes at school next month and stuff and then walked the girls just happened to wonder off to the book section where they just happened to see _the mark of Athena_ and Kai just had to show holly so that resulted to the two girls screaming in crying over the book. I did not know this was going on so here i was minding my own business when a sales lady came up to me and told me that my sister was making a scene. so then we had to leave walmart.

* * *

**sorry for short chapter i will try to make it longer next time**

***4eva beautiful**


	8. Chapter 8

**my dear Dylan why have you not updated your journal i thought that you were the one who said my work was bad.**

**dylan: hehehe,i don't know**

**me: no excuses**

**i...do...not...own...**

* * *

MY HIT LIST

* * *

the new computer

why? it wont let Kai and i get on our account

the directors of the first Percy Jackson movie

reasons? Percy is 12 not 20

annabeth has blonde hair

i am not saying anything bad about the actors they are great at there parts

the calender

kai is desperately waiting for school to start

she is in love with the library it is better stocked than the public library.

she is driving me up the walls.

the public library

if it was better stalked than i wouldn't have to put up with Kai

* * *

**yeppers that concludes this chappie  
**

**r/r**


	9. Chapter 9

_things i learned from..._

**Kai**

the best way to bring attention to yourself is to sing Elmo's world in the middle of wal-mart

will

do not under any circumstances bite a honey badger

**mackenzie**

cookies taste the best dipped in milk

**ian**

doc mcstuffins _can _fix all toys

kai

sock-monkeys are evil

**will**

when shopping with girls it is best to bring a book

**holly**

when it comes to Kai...just let her write

**miguel**

slender man sees** all  
**

** talia castellano**

bald is beautiful...cancer is not


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan:you** are evil...**

**kai:(who will not be refered to as me anymore in this journal) your just as bad!**

**Dylan:you should have updated sooner**

**kai:you had time too...**

**! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+**

**i do not own**

* * *

_reviews..._

DancingInTheRain2001...**why thank you i am lost for ideas right now :( but i am trying to get updates in here!**

VballGal113... **sorry you don't like it..but i am happy to take suggestions**

one life... **thanks fr the advise i am trying to get back to you but i have hectic schedule i a happy to hear ideas! i will try to ge my pm open **

**INeedYourLove...oop's i have been meaning to get back to you ...hehehe i am open to iders **

**! #$%^&*()_+! # #$%%%%&&&&(*){P_(+ !##%$#%RFEWF$%&Y((*_$#%&&*(*)_+_(*$#%$**

** i hAVE REASONS FOR NOT UPDATING HERE THEY ARE BEFORE YOU STAB ME**

** SHOPPING...we have been out and about getting things ready**

** ... yeppers that is a big part of my day ...**

** BLOCK...arrg it is eating me alive...grrrr ...i used to write like two or three page chapters front and back but now...thy lord help me.**

** ALSO ...**

**SCHOOL STARTS FOR ME ON THE 23RD SO I WON'T UPDATE VERY MUCH DURING THE FIRST WEEKS OF SCHOOL I HAVE TO DO WORK ,HANG OUT WITH BESTIES, GET IN A FIGHT ABOUT GIGGLING WITH MY BEST GUY FREIND AND READ HALF OF THE THE LIBRARY(HONSTLEY,MY PUBLIC LIBRARY IS SO POORLY FILLED AND THEY EXPECT ME TO STILL BE IN THE KIDS SECTION...GRRR...GRRR...GRRR ...GRRR**


End file.
